Godzilla: Titans and Technology Issue 1
by kingparamountthefirst
Summary: The tale of fighting giant monsters more from the scientists perspective. The weapons created to fight them.


Characters:

Saburo Miyasaki Lead Scientist on Kaiju Deterrent projects

General Isamu Koga Commander of Special Kaiju Forces

Admiral Martin Fitzsimmons Commander of the Japanese US Kaiju Forces attachment

Professor Yoshiro Akiyama Department head of the College of Kaijuology Hiroshima University

Major Katashi Ito Commander of M.A.S.E.R. 1and Platoon Kasai and Mizu

Master Sargent Takumi Rokuda Gunner for M.A.S.E.R. 1, Platoon Kasai

PFC Shinji Ueno Driver of M.A.S.E.R. 1, Platoon Kasai

PFC Goro Yamada Communications officer of M.A.S.E.R. 1, Platoon Kasai

PFC Ken Fujimoto System maintainer of M.A.S.E.R. 1, Platoon Kasai

 _ **PAGE ONE: Full splash page**_

PANEL ONE:

The shot is inside a rather large laboratory. The primary object in the middle of the panel should be a large slab of steel that has been melted completely through, and is still white hot.

1 (SFX)

WHOOOOOT …. WHOOOOT

2 CAPTION

Military laboratory on base in Yokosuka.

3 SABURO MIYASAKI (off panel)

YES! We did it!

 _ **PAGE TWO: 4 panels, 2 horizontal, then 2 square**_

panel one:

Wider shot of the lab. In the distance is the metal slab, set upon a large base of concrete. The primary focus is the still glowing, a smaller version of the classic M.A.S.E.R. we know from the films. But, this is just the barrel and focusing dish, with huge power cables coming out of the back. There are several technicians around and one very excited looking scientist-type.

1 (SFX)

WHOOOOOT …. WHOOOOT

2 SABURO MIYASAKI

Finally!

PANEL TWO:

This is a shot of the standard double lab doors flying open as the base commander, General Isamu Koga bursts into the room followed by 2 MP's brandishing weapons.

3 (SFX)

WHOOOOOT …. WHOOOOT

4 ISAMU KOGA

What the hell is going on in here!? And somebody shut that damn alarm off!

5 MP #1

Yes Sir!

PANEL 3:

Miyasaki is bowing deeply to the General.

6 MIYASAKI

General Koga, my sincere apologies. We have been working all night on the M.A.S.E.R. prototype and… well, since we ran ahead of schedule, we decided to test fire early.

PANEL 4:

Miyasaki is showing the General an instrument panel and a main power gauge is burned out.

7 MIYASAKI

Sadly, I had not calculated the power usage properly, so we set off the over-load alarm.

 _ **PAGE THREE: 5 panels, 2 square, 1 large, 2 square**_

PANEL 1:

Koga is looking, with a bit of a wry smile on his face, over the melted target plate and the pool of molten metal that is cooling down.

1 KOGA

Well, Saburo, it looks as if you have had a small margin of success? And I understand that this is a prototype?

PANEL 2:

Koga and Miyasaki walking to a wall-sized display panel in the lab.

2 MIYASAKI

Yes Sir. Allow me to show you the finalized version.

PANEL 3:

Miyasaki working the controls pulls up the design for the finalized unit. This would be the Type 66 M.A.S.E.R. unit, like what was used in "War of the Gargantuas". The display panel should be large; this is why this is a large panel.

3 MIYASAKI

This is the Type 66 M.A.S.E.R.

4 KOGA

Type 66?

5 MIYASAKI

We are hoping that, with the high-yield prototype fission reactor we are working on in conjunction with the American's, that we will see firepower in the 66 gigawatt range.

PANEL 4:

Still at the current panel, Koga looking surprised.

6 KOGA

Excellent! But, we may have need of the prototype right away. Something has come up.

PANEL 5:

Miyasaki looking extremely worried. In the back ground, you can see a kaiju threat level poster for the first time. Distant, but you can see the color scheme.

7 MIYASAKI

General, this prototype could not affect "G" in any way whatsoever. This is just does not generate enough raw power.

8 KOGA

I understand, but we have news of a new kaiju that has appeared; a smaller species. At best, green or blue level threats, not red like "G"

 _ **PAGE FOUR: 4 panels, 2 square, 4 horizontal**_

PANEL 1:

Scene shift. A field in North Korea showing a meteor impacting into the middle of the field.

1 SFX

KRAAA-KOOOOM

2 CAPTION

A small farming village outside of Sinhung, N. Korea.

3 _KOGA_

It happened several days ago. A meteor impacted in a farming area just outside of Sinhung, North Korea.

Panel 2:

The crater showing the meteor and a single praying mantis at the edge of the crater. Waves of energy are coming off of the meteor. The mantis is glowing slightly.

4 _KOGA_

As near as the Americans can tell, it is giving off some form of radiation that is mutating a species of praying mantis there. We have designated them 'Kamacuras'.

panel 3: Large

There is a small set of village huts. One of the mantises is next to one of the huts and about twice the size of the hut. One of the mantis's arms is raised to swing down on the hut.

5 _KOGA_

So far, we only have reports of three of the Kaiju. But, we can't take the chance. We have offered the North Korean government all the help we can, as has the U.S. and South Korean military.

panel 4: large

Essentially the same scene, but the roof has been torn off and the mantis has its head deep inside the hut. You can now see, all around, there are other huts that have been demolished and two other mantises and people running in all directions.

6 _KOGA_

Of course, they have refused our offers of help. All we know now is that the three Kamacuras are moving across North Korea at a steady rate, heading east. The next major land mass is Japan. We have to be ready to repel these kaiju. They are smaller than any other kaiju we have encountered, so hopefully we will have better luck.

 _ **PAGE FIVE: 6 panels, 6 small**_

PANEL 1:

Back to the lab, Miyasaki is looking both excited and worried.

1 _MIYASAKI_

General, once I make a few adjustments, I should have three working prototypes. The issue is power. We are still waiting for the Americans to finish their reactor.

PANEL 2:

Koga is going to pick up a phone, looking furious.

2 _KOGA_

Seriously?! Admiral Fitzsimmons assured me they would have that project done by last month. They need to get, how do they put it? "On the ball" with this!

PANEL 3:

Miyasaki is going through what looks like tons of notes, flying everywhere.

3 _MIYASAKI_

There is a possibility, Sir, that, if necessary, we could tap into the national power grid. It is a last resort, because of the strain on the system, but if needed, we could do it.

PANEL 4:

A door with "Office of Naval Operations Commanding Officer Admiral Martin Fitzsimmons"

4 _FITZSIMMONS (from behind the door)_

Fitzsimmons! …. Koga, how are you doing? Are we still on for drinks this weekend?

PANEL 5:

Interior of the ONO. Large desk. Looking across the desk at the Admiral. Window in background. On the wall is a large picture of an aircraft carrier. Fitzsimmons looks a little haggard.

5 _FITZSIMMONS_

WHOAH! Hold on there. I meant to call and tell you our boys may have finally cracked that egg. Yes… We should have a working unit within, possibly, two days.

PANEL 6:

Split panel between Koga and Fitzsimmons

6 _KOGA_

Excellent news Martin, because I feel we are going to need it with this new situation in N. Korea.

7 _FITZSIMMONS_

Really? Our people don't even think these "Kamacuras" are going to be heading this way...

8 _KOGA_

Are you kidding? One of the most densely populated areas on the planet? Trust me, they are coming.

 _ **PAGE SIX: 4 panels, 2 square, 2 horizontal**_

PANEL 1:

1 _CAPTION_

2 weeks later.

A beach area on the coast of N. Korea. The three Kamacuras are standing there, looking out over the ocean to the east.

PANEL 2:

Wings have sprouted from the abdomens of the Kamacuras. One of them has already taken a leap into the sky.

2 _(SFX)_

BBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRZZZZRRZZZ

3 _CAPTION_

Food... It is foremost on their mind. They can sense it.

PANEL 3:

All three are now in flight. Flying low over the ocean water. Two of them out in front, one that looks as if its wing is slightly damaged, but only slightly.

4 _(SFX)_

bbbbbzzzzzrrrrzzzzzrrzzzzz

5 _CAPTION_

They know they must feed. They must reproduce. They must reach the food.

PANEL 4:

Same scene, but from a different angle. This is from above the three Kamacuras, looking down on them. Below them are their 3 shadows on the water, but there is a fourth, larger shadow from under the water.

6 _CAPTION_

But, they are not the only creatures looking for food this day.

 _ **PAGE SEVEN: Splash page**_

PANEL 1:

There is a massive eruption of water as Ebirah rears up from the ocean, piercing the trailing Kamacuras with its' thin pincer.

1 _SFX (from water)_

SSPPLOOSSHH!

1 _SFX (from Ebirah)_

SSSSQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE

1 _CAPTION_

Ebirah will eat well this day.

 _ **PAGE EIGHT: 5 panels, 4 small, 1 horizontal**_

PANEL 1:

A shot of a college campus, this is Hiroshima University, the brand new College of Kaijuology.

1 _CAPTION_

Hiroshima University, home of the first College of Kaijuology, the new super-science to study the emerging giant monsters of the world.

PANEL 2:

Office door, with the title of "Department Head: Professor Yoshiro Akiyama

1 _Yoshiro (from behind the door)_

No, that is not an option. I am well aware of the risks, but these creatures need to be studied.

PANEL 3:

The inside is just like a standard professor's office, except there are various skeletal models around which appear to be various kaiju (Godzilla is definitely primary on his desk. Another interesting fact is, there are a couple of other Godzilla's, showing a definite evolution of the creature.

1 _Yoshiro_

No, that is not an option. I am well aware of the risks, but these creatures need to be studied.

PANEL 4:

Same location, better showing the Godzilla skeleton displays.

1 _Yoshiro_

I understand that, General. But all I am asking is to be allowed into a combat zone should something occur. And trust me, it will. Yes, I realize that it has been several years, but Godzilla will return, he always does. And this time I want to be ready with the proper equipment…

PANEL 6:

Same location. View from behind Yoshiro, looking over shoulder at what is on his desk. Various drawings of Godzilla in his various stages of development. 1954 version to Classic Showa to Heisei to Millennium, then the beginnings of a drawing that look like the 2014 version.

1 _Yoshiro_

Because General, I have theory. Godzilla is an evolving creature, and if my theory is correct, we could be on the cusp of a catastrophic change.

 _ **PAGE NINE: 6 panels, 6small**_

PANEL 1:

The outside of a tent operational headquarters

1 _CAPTION_

The country side just south west of Oga.

2 _Koga_

I want all personnel to be ready to move at a moment's notice. Projections are showing this to be the best possible location for the Kamacuras to make land-fall.

PANEL 2:

Inside the command center. General Koga speaking with various commanders. They are all around a table showing the area and you can see 3 Kamacuras figures on the edge of the board over the water. Koga has a standard riding crop and is pointing towards an area on the map.

1 _Koga_

We must stop them before they can do any harm to the general population.

PANEL 3:

A rather large flat-bed vehicle with a tarp over the back cargo. These are the 3 prototype M.A.S.E.R.s.

PANEL 4:

Another large flat-bed carrying the Stryker. (you can look up the Stryker+Tr for the proper design)

1 _Koga_

While I understand that the prototypes are not the most mobile of weapons, as well as the American's mini-fusion reactor, we have converted a Stryker tracked vehicle to carry them, with a modified trailer for the reactor.

PANEL 5:

The Stryker is off the flat-bed, and the M.A.S.E.R. units are being attached to the top via crane.

1 _Koga_

The 8th Battalion will have 3 priorities. 1: protection of the civilian population, 2: contain the Kamacuras, and finally, 3: protection of the M.A.S.E.R. units. Of course if they have the opp….

PANEL 6:

Soldier at, what looks to be a radar console. Red light flashing.

1 Soldier

GENERAL! Targets acquired, but there has been an aspect change of target. Now reading only 2 Kamacuras, not 3. Repeat, 2 Kamacuras, NOT 3!

 _ **PAGE TEN: 4 panels, 2small, 2 large horizontal**_

PANEL 1:

General Koga has moved over to the radar station

1 _Koga_

Only 2? Where the hell is the third one?

2 _Soldier_

Unknown Sir. I am still only showing 2 targets. They are making a direct course of Oganishi Beach.

PANEL 2:

General Koga has picked up a military walkie-talkie.

1 _Koga_

Red alert! Red Alert! All personnel proceed to Oganishi Beach. Repeat! Two targets are making land-fall at Oganishi Beach. Coastal outposts – be on the lookout for missing third target. Repeat – third target is missing.

PANEL 3:

Images of M42 "Duster's" riding down dirt roads. Duster is a tracked vehicle with duel 40mm cannons out of the top turret.

1 _Koga_

Anti-Aircraft batteries to forward positions.

PANEL 4:

Images of fortified position of MIM-23 Hawk missile emplacements.

1 _Koga_

Hawk units, as soon as targets are within range, fire at will. I repeat, FIRE AT WILL!

 _ **PAGE ELEVEN: 4 panels, 4 large**_

PANEL 1:

Picture of the two remaining Kamacuras flying low over the ocean.

1 _SFX_

TTHHHHRRMMMMMMMMMM!

PANEL 2:

MIM-23 Hawk emplacements. There are several of the 3 missile units in view, from the rear. Control panels have a large red light flashing. Unit at the far end has missile ignition.

1 _SFX_

SSSHHHRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMM

PANEL 3:

View of the beach from the vision of the Kamacuras. Might be nice to do this in insect vision, multiple views. Over the beach, behind is the tree line. Over the tree line, a barrage of missiles. Through the trees, several of the M42 Dusters.

PANEL 4:

Shot of the Kamacuras. One is made an erratic course change to avoid the missiles. The second, larger one, takes a direct hit.

1 _SFX_

BOOOM

 _ **PAGE TWELVE: 4 panels, 4 large**_

PANEL 1:

Larger Kamacuras crashing into beach head. Huge dirt spray .

1 _SFX_

?

PANEL 2:

Several of the Duster units opening fire. Some on the downed Kamacuras, some on the still airborne.

1 _SFX_

THOOOMM! THOOOMM! THOOOMM!

PANEL 3:

Shot of flying Kamacuras upside down as it evades another set of missiles.

1 _SFX_

FWOOOSH

PANEL 4:

Downed Kamacuras, showing no damage at all from the missile hit, taking several shots from the Duster units.

1 _SFX_

BA-Boom, Ba-Boom

 _ **PAGE THIRTEEN: 6 panels, 6 small**_

PANEL 1:

Far end of the beach, the Stryker vehicle with the M.A.S.E.R.s is approaching.

1 _SFX_

Rrrrrruummmmble

PANEL 2:

Inside of the M.A.S.E.R., looks almost like a two person video game console. Gunner 2 flipping switch.

1 M.A.S.E.R. GUNNER 1 CAPTAIN ITO

Initial power up. GO!

2 M.A.S.E.R. GUNNER 2 SEARGENT ROKUDA

Initial power up. Check!

PANEL 3:

Gunner 1 sitting in front of a large monitor with what looks like a flight joystick in his right hand. Using left hand to flip another switch.

1 GUNNER 1 ITO

Targeting assist system on.

2 GUNNER 2 ROKUDA

Targeting assist system. Check!

PANEL 4:

Both Gunners looking at each other.

1 GUNNER 1 ITO

Well, we're ready as we'll ever b…

2 SFX

HMMMMMMMMMM!

3 GUNNER 2 ROKUDA

What the hell was th…

4 SFX (computerized voice)

Core fusion achieved. Power levels at 100 percent.

PANEL 5:

Both Gunners looking at each other. Sweat now apparent on foreheads.

1 GUNNER 2 ROKUDA

Guess we're really ready now Commander.

2 GUNNER 1 ITO

You think?

PANEL 6:

Still inside the vehicle, but now you can see there is a drive in front of the 2 gunner positions.

1 GUNNER 1 ITO

Pilot, move us into position. Slowly.

2 M.A.S.E.R. Pilot

Yes Sir!

 _ **PAGE FOURTEEN: 4 panels, 4 large**_

PANEL 1:

The carnage of the beach where the larger Kamacuras crashed. There are several Dusters around, in various stages of destruction. The Kamacuras has one currently in its claws, tearing it apart.

1 _SFX (Kamacuras)_

Skreeeeee! Skreeeeee!

PANEL 2:

Inside of the M.A.S.E.R., behind the Gunner stations

1 M.A.S.E.R. GUNNER 1 ITO

I will take the airborne target, you concentrate on the ground target.

2 M.A.S.E.R. GUNNER 2 ROKUDA

Yes Sir.

PANEL 3:

The flying Kamacuras looking around for its counterpart.

1 GUNNER 2 ROKUDA

Target acquired! Firing!

PANEL 4:

Same shot of the Kamacuras, except we can now see the M.A.S.E.R.s in the foreground. M.A.S.E.R. beam is hitting it square in the head. The head explodes.

1 GUNNER 1 ITO

Excellent shooting! Now, concentrate firepower on the larger one!

 _ **PAGE FIFTEEN: Splash Page with smaller inset frame**_

PANEL 1:

Both M.A.S.E.R.s targeted on the larger Kamacuras. One beam hitting the rear abdomen, the other hitting mid-thorax. I want this image in the smaller inset frame. The large splash page should be the image of the Kamacuras exploding violently.

1 _SFX_

Fffzzzzzzzzzzzz!

2 _SFX_

Ssssspplllorrrggggg!

 _ **PAGE SIXTEEN: 4 panels, 4 large**_

PANEL 1:

Inside of the command center. There is what looks to be a general celebration.

1 Koga

Cease fire, all personnel, cease fire. Congratulations. We finally have our first win against a kaiju!

PANEL 2:

Koga is now on a phone.

1 Koga

Saburo! Congratulations my boy. The prototypes worked magnificently. We need to begin production on the full-scale model right away.

PANEL 3:

Miyasaki on the other end, in his lab. He is seen bowing deeply.

1 Miyasaki

General Koga! Thank you Sir. It is a great honor. My assistants have already begun the working on the M-60's. I am continuing work on the Heat Cannon project.

PANEL 4:

The work table below Miyasaki has the schematics for the Atomic Heat Cannon. Same weapon from the MOTHRA film. He has his hand on the illustration, in pride.

1 Miyasaki

We cannot rest in this war.

 _ **PAGE SEVENTEEN: 4 medium panels**_

PANEL 1:

Open water, mid-pacific. Looking down. Light waves.

1 _Caption_

Two days later…

PANEL 2:

Entering the water, seeing fish and other aquatic life.

PANEL 3:

Seeing the ocean floor, with a massive chasm opening up. The scene is much darker to show depth.

PANEL 4:

Deep into the trench. Now you can see the dim outline of Godzilla.

 _ **PAGE EIGHTEEN: 4 medium panels**_

PANEL 1:

Godzilla, lying on the bottom of the trench. Close up of his head, eyes are closed.

1 _CAPTION_

The cold is welcome. Restful. Comforting.

PANEL 2:

The explosion of an atomic bomb at sea.

2 _CAPTION_

Then he remembers the bright light. The searing heat... The PAIN!

PANEL 3:

Same as panel 1 on this page, but Godzilla's eyes are open.

3 _CAPTION_

And then, as always… The hunger.

PANEL 4:

Godzilla starting to swim to the surface. Passing a blue whale, and dwarfing it.

4 _CAPTION_

Ever since the change, the pain has never ceased. Along with the hunger. Sometimes it subsides, but always, it returns. The cold depths help, but... Eventually...

 _ **PAGE NINETEEN: 4 medium panels**_

PANEL 1:

What looks like Mission Control at NASA, except every person seated is military. Soldier at a radar type station, getting a blip on the screen. He looks panicked.

1 _SFX_

BLOOP

2 _SOLDIER_

OH $&%* !

PANEL 2:

Soldier at same station, hitting a red button next to the screen. A red siren like light has lit up on top of his station.

3 _SFX_

BLOOP

4 _SFX_

EERRRRGGGG, EERRRRGGGG

5 _SOLDIER_

Alert !, Alert ! High radiation signature. Possible G-Event. I repeat,

Possible G-Event. Can anyone else confirm?

PANEL 3:

Another soldier at a station across the room, the other stations red light about 2 rows and 4 stations over.

6 _2_ _nd_ _SOLDIER_

Confirmed. Radiation signature confirmed. Definite G-Event.

PANEL 4:

Godzilla still swimming to the surface, we are now looking up at him from under and can see the surface shimmering.

7 _CAPTION_

No longer does the hunger come from his belly, but his whole being. He aches with it. The cold depths can no longer contain it.

 _ **PAGE TWENTY: 4 medium panels**_

PANEL 1:

Godzilla is on the surface, the classic 1/3 of his body floating out of the water.

1 _CAPTION_

Wave upon wave of hunger wash over him. Then, he senses it.

PANEL 2:

Back in the G-Control room. General Koga has entered through a set of double doors, looking alert and stern.

2 _KOGA_

Alright, I need a SIT-REP two minutes ago!

3 _1_ _st_ _SOLDIER_

Not sure Sir. We showed a radiation signature matching G, but it's just sitting there. No movement for 15 minutes.

PANEL 3:

Godzilla's head whips around, and his eyes have narrowed.

4 _CAPTION_

He remembers when he could smell his prey. No longer. He now "feels" his prey. His food.

PANEL 4:

Godzilla dives under the water.

5 _SFX_

SPLASH

6 _CAPTION_

The pull is weak, meaning his prey is far away.

 _ **PAGE TWENTY-ONE: 3 medium panels**_

PANEL 1:

G-Control room. 2nd Soldier looking up and shouting to General Koga. Beep from his radar screen

1 _SFX_

BLOOP

2 _2_ _nd_ _SOLDIER_

Sir! Definite radiation-contact movement. Satellite imaging has authenticated target. Target is G, and it is moving.

PANEL 2:

G-Control room. Koga, looking at the main screen. Shows Pacific with Japan and a red dot (target G)

1 _KOGA_

Calculate course. I want to know exactly where he's going.

PANEL 3:

Out in the open ocean There is a large wake being created. We can see Godzilla's spines cutting through the water.

1 _2_ _nd_ _SOLDIER_

Calculating. Current course puts G landing near the Shiuoka Prefecture.

 _ **PAGE TWENTY-TWO: Splash page**_

PANEL 1:

Tranquil coast line. Broken only by the silhouette of a large nuclear power plant.

1 _2_ _nd_ _SOLDIER_

Sir… He's headed straight for the Hamaoka nuclear power plant.

2 _KOGA_

Oh my God…


End file.
